The present invention relates to a vehicle automatic anti-glare device. To be more specific, it contains a rear-view mirror with a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel in a vehicle, which displays the operating conditions of all devices in the vehicle. When a strong light is cast on the rear-view mirror, the LCD panel on the rear-view mirror automatically stops the light from filtering in by switching into a xe2x80x9clight-filteringxe2x80x9d mode, and thus prevents glaring.
In general, rear-view mirrors include an interior mirror and are positioned below the windshield glass, and exterior mirrors. The driver can adjust the angle of the rear-view mirrors so that he/she can view the reflection of the road conditions behind and on both sides of the car through these mirrors.
However, the rear-view mirrors in prior art are plane reflectors. Therefore, when scenery outside the car is reflected in the rear-view mirrors, lights produced outside the car (e.g. lights from other vehicles, streetlights, and sun light, etc) are also reflected in the mirrors. The light may have glaring effect on the driver, whose vision may be adversely affected as a result. This is particularly dangerous when the vehicle is traveling at high speed when the strong light is radiated onto the mirrors.
Furthermore, the only function such prior art rear-view mirror has is to reflect the traffic conditions outside the vehicle, no further function is provided.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle automatic anti-glare device, wherein a rear-view mirror is provided for which automatically blocks out glare, in accordance with the intensity of the light cast upon the mirrors. An object of the present invention is to provide a rear-view mirror that displays the operating conditions of the interior devices of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle automatic anti-glare device which can be easily installed by the user himself/herself.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle automatic anti-glare device that can be manufactured on a large scale and can be commonly used.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a vehicle automatic anti-glare device which comprises:
a LCD panel which is able to switch from xe2x80x9cNON-light filteringxe2x80x9d mode into xe2x80x9clight filteringxe2x80x9d mode when it is charged with electricity.
a reflection film installed at a back of the said LCD panel, so that when the said LCD panel is in xe2x80x9cNON-light filteringxe2x80x9d mode, the light cast upon the said LCD panel is reflected, and the LCD panel reflects images like a mirror.
a light sensor, which is used for detecting any light radiated onto the LCD panel; it then sends out a signal which is in accordance with the intensity of the light radiated.
a control module, which is used for receiving signal sent out from the said light sensor; when the strength of the signal exceeds the default value, electric current is applied to the LCD panel, and the said LCD panel is switched into xe2x80x9clight filteringxe2x80x9d mode.
The control module has a data-receiving device that receives the data from a microcomputer in the vehicle and then transfers the received data to the LCD panel.
In another embodiment, battery is installed in a retainer seat for containing the control module, so that the LCD panel is charged with electricity, and thus its anti-glare design can take effect. Also, the LCD panel and the rear-view mirrors are firmed joint to allow easy installation by the user.
The LCD visual area is determined by the minimum area of specific range of different vehicle lenses. The edges of this visual area are kept wide to allow room for adjustment to suit different sizes of vehicles; this also allows production on a large scale.
The appended drawings provide a detailed explanation of the functions of this current invention.